


Wedded Bliss

by Regina_V



Series: The 100's Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V
Summary: On the night of Abby and Marcus's political marriage, Abby gets too drunk and passes out. Marcus then goes to his new stepdaughter to consummate the marriage.(Edited + ~500 words added to the original fill.)





	Wedded Bliss

The wedding went as he expected. It was glamorous, but more so for the press of the event than the love between him and Abby Griffin—now Abby Kane. They were both married before; both lost their partners early in life. But their political careers demand them to be more stable now if they want to move higher, and so they started dating again. An engagement soon followed, and then they married.

Marcus likes his new wife well enough, he really does, but she doesn’t really ‘do it’ for him, if he’s being honest. Not to mention, she seems to have no real regard for him at all. The marriage was ‘a good political move’ in Abby’s eyes, and she has displayed no intent to change that.  
  
But here he is, in the master bedroom of the Griffin estate, stroking his hard cock as he looks at his passed-out drunk bride lying on the bed beside him.  
  
He sighs in frustration as he lies down and reaches for the remote on the bedside table—intent on finding some random porn channel to jerk off to—but before Marcus can turn on the television, he hears sound coming from down the hall.  
  
His dick only seems to get harder as he realizes that his new stepdaughter didn’t go to the Jaha’s house as planned for the weekend. A plan of his own forming in his mind, Marcus smiles as he gets out of the bed and makes his way to the en suite bathroom where he begins rifling through the drawers. It doesn’t take him long to find Abby’s sleeping pills.  
  
Not wanting to be interrupted later, he fills up a glass of water and takes two of the pills over to his new wife and helps her drink them. Then he leaves the master bedroom and makes his way down the hall to his stepdaughter’s bedroom without even putting on a robe.  
  
He opens the door unceremoniously, catching his stepdaughter sitting at her desk, chatting on the computer. Marcus only realizes that his other hand has been stroking his cock this whole time when Clarke squeals and her surprised eyes land on his groin. Without looking back at the computer, she presses a button that pauses the music she’d been listening to.  
  
Blushing furiously, she stammers, “I—I’m sorry, Mr. Kane. Wells g-got sick and I couldn’t sp-spend the ni-night.” She tries to look up at his face, but Kane is quite satisfied to see that her gaze keeps heading toward his cock. “Did I interrupt you and Mom?”  
  
Marcus takes a couple steps into her bedroom as he shakes his head in answer. “No, dear,” he says turning slightly as he shuts her door quietly and locks it, the sound of the lock being pushed reverberating in the now silent room. He turns his eyes back to his stepdaughter. “Your mom fucking passed out before I could even put my dick in her.” He says it with more bitterness than even he realized he was holding.  
  
It’s at that moment that his little stepdaughter finally understands what’s about to happen. Her face goes white, and she shakes her head, but Marcus won’t be deterred. It’s his wedding night, and he’s gonna shove his cock in a pussy, whether it be his wife’s or her daughter’s.

“Close the laptop, Clarke,” Marcus orders, his voice taking on a harder edge. He crosses both arms across his chest, his exposed cock jutting out proudly from his adjusted posture.  
  
Clarke glances between him and the screen, the social media website being her last means of escape. “But I—” she tries to protest, but he doesn’t let her get any further.  
  
“Close the damn laptop and take off those clothes!”  
  
He watches as the shock leaves her eyes and she realizes this is really going to happen. Her lip trembles and her eyes well up with tears as she reluctantly complies with his request. The sound of the laptop closing is nearly deafening in his mind as he watches with anticipation as his new teenage stepdaughter proceeds to stand up and strip off her clothes for him.  
  
“You don’t have to do this,” she begs when she’s standing before him in only her matching bra and panties. They’re navy blue and lacy, and Marcus vows that all the presents he’ll ever buy her from now on are going to be in that color. She looks like a fucking dream. “Please, Marcus,” she pleads.  
  
Kane shakes his head, a wicked idea forming. “Daddy,” he corrects her. He relishes in the way she freezes in place and looks up at him in shock. “You’re my daughter now, Clarke,” he tells her, his tone deliberately patronizing. “You will call me ‘daddy’ from now on, okay?”  
  
The defeat in her eyes as she nods and whispers, “Okay,” is glorious, but he can’t help but push her even more.  
  
“Okay, what?”  
  
She catches his meaning quickly. “Okay, Daddy,” Clarke chokes out, tears now falling slowly down her face.   
  
His cock is so fucking hard now that he can no longer ignore it. He reaches a hand down and resumes stroking himself. “Now be a good girl for Daddy by taking off the rest of your clothes and lying down on your bed for me.”  
  
Marcus’s eyes remain glued to the little blonde teen as she reaches behind her and unhooks the lacy bra before letting it drop to the floor. Then, with shaky arms, she slides the flimsy underwear down her legs. She steps out of them and walks over to the pristinely made full size four poster bed and lies down on the white comforter.  
  
“Spread your legs apart for me, baby girl,” Marcus instructs her as he walks over to her.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” she sobs as she obeys, spreading her legs wide apart for him.

Kane climbs on the bed and positions himself over his young stepdaughter. His cock is pulsing with the need to bury itself in the teen’s little pussy, but he’s not done toying with her yet.  
  
He leans over her face, shifting his weight to one side, and kisses her forehead, causing her to sob loudly. “Beg for it, Clarke,” Marcus whispers in her ear as he kisses his way down her neck. “Tell me how much you want your Daddy’s cock in your cunt.” His free hand strokes her long blonde hair in a way that would be soothing in any other context.  
  
Clarke just shakes her head as she continues to sob. “No, stop,” she moans. “Please, no!” Then, he sees her eyes wide and hopeful as she tries one last escape. “I’ll scream, and Mom will hear!”  
  
Marcus just smiles as she shakes his head. “Scream all you want, Clarke. Abby passed out drunk, as I said, but then I also fed her a couple of her sleeping pills. She won’t hear you. You’re mine for the night.”  
  
To prove his point, he runs his hand down her body; down her long blond hair, across her breasts, and lower still, until he reaches her thighs. The moment his roaming hand touches her sex, she squeals and tries to skitter backwards. His arm grips her thigh to hold her in place, but it makes him wonder. He starts to chuckle as it hits him. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you, Clarke?” He’s really gonna fuck a virgin on his wedding night. Marcus can’t believe his luck. It might not be his wife, but a virgin stepdaughter is certainly the next best thing.  
  
She meets his eyes and nods as she continues to cry. “Please don’t….” she tries to plead with him, but she must see the excitement in his eyes, or feel it against her thighs, because she doesn’t even bother to continue her plea as he readjusts above her.  
  
“No more time for games, sweetheart,” he says as he moves his cock to her entrance. He strokes her lips with his cock as he continues to speak. “Beg Daddy to fuck your virgin pussy.”  
  
She shivers beneath him, and she doesn’t really bother to hide her disgusted look, but complies with his demand. “Please fuck my virgin pussy!” she sobs out. Then, remembering what she was told earlier, she amends herself before he can correct her. “Please fuck my virgin pussy, Daddy!”

“Good girl,” he praises her, and with that, Kane pushes himself into her forcefully.  
  
She screams when her hymen gives way, and she continues to scream as he proceeds to bury himself fully in her virgin teen cunt. He’s glad he’s been oozing precum for most of this encounter, because she is only marginally wet. He hadn’t exactly been trying to turn her on, after all. It feels fucking fantastic for him regardless, but he’s sure she doesn’t enjoy it much at all, if her screaming and crying is any indication.  
  
Marcus notices that her eyes are closed. “Open your eyes, and look at me, baby girl,” he orders as he eases in and out of her. Reluctantly, she follows his instructions, and he looks down at her tear filled eyes. Another idea comes to mind, and he really just can’t resist making this worse for her. “Say ‘thank you’ when I fuck you, baby girl,” he demands as he pulls out of her body and then shoves himself fully back in, rougher this time.  
  
She obeys him again, even as she screams from the pain. “Thank you, Daddy,” she says.  
  
“Louder,” he demands.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” she cries, louder this time when he thrusts again.  
  
Clarke’s forced gratitude becomes a beautiful litany as he continues to take his pleasure from her body. Each time he thrusts inside Clarke’s now ruined cunt, she loudly thanks him, spurring him on to be faster and more brutal until she is just repeating the phrase over and over again, pausing only to cry out in pain or gasp for air. Her pussy, desperate to keep him out, clenches around him, unintentionally giving him more pleasure. He hasn’t had a cunt this tight in probably twenty years and had forgotten how fucking incredible it feels.

Clarke Griffin is a really good fuck, he finds himself thinking, and Marcus is so fucking glad his wife passed out on their wedding night so he could have his stepdaughter’s virginity instead. What a wedding present, he muses as he looks down at the teen under him.  
  
Her eyes remain trained on him, desperate to follow his orders, and it only seems to make him harder as he watches the emotions play across her face. The tears had stopped, but the sadness, the pain, the shame, and the humiliation are so beautiful to watch on his angelic teen stepdaughter as he pounds himself into her. He enjoys the way her large breasts bounce when he pushes her into the mattress, and the way her cunt constricts around his cock each time.   
  
She’s slicker and wetter now than when he popped her cherry but when he looks down between their bodies he sees the sizable bloodstain on the previously pristine white comforter. He realizes it’s more likely that she’s wet because of the blood from losing her virginity in such a rough way than that she’s getting into it. Not that it matters to him anyway. At this juncture, she’ll tell him whatever he wants to hear.  
  
To prove the point to himself, he says, “Tell Daddy you love his cock, baby.”  
  
She winces in disgust, and shakes her head, but complies with the order anyeay. “I love your cock, Daddy,” she switches to saying. “I love your cock, Daddy. I love your cock, Daddy. I love your cock, Daddy.” Fresh tears begin fall down her face at this new humiliation, and Marcus can’t get enough of it.  
  
He feels his climax building, and begins to thrust faster and deeper into the teen’s pussy, his balls slapping against her abused skin, causing her to squeal in between her litanies. Marcus wonders if he can humiliate her in one more way before the final act, so he reaches between their bodies and begins to rub at her clit. He’s practiced enough at getting women off that, despite Clarke’s unwillingness, he feels her body tensing as she begins to respond to his ministrations.  
  
It doesn’t take much, and he manages to time it perfectly so that she reluctantly cums around his cock as he thrusts into her right as she squeals the words one final time, “I love your cock, Daddy.”  
  
He relishes the fleeting look of pleasure that takes over her whole body as she orgasms, right before it hits her. The look of humiliation and horror on her face as she realizes he managed to get her off as he raped her pushes him over the edge as well. He buries himself as far as he can go into her body as his mouth finds one of her nipples for the first time. He releases in her body, shooting his cum deep inside her, and groans. Then he bites down hard on her nipple, causing her to scream out in pain. For the first time since Kane initially touched her, Clarke struggles to try to get away from him, but Marcus holds her in place with his own bodyweight as he continues to cum inside her body.  
  
He releases her nipple when he finishes, and watches it darken with blood, but he doesn’t move from inside her for awhile.  
  
“What do you say when Daddy finishes fucking your virgin pussy, baby girl?” he cruelly taunts her as he breathes heavily against her ear.  
  
Clarke moans—from pain, shame, or the aftereffects of her reluctant orgasm, Marcus isn’t sure—but she answers him. “Thank you for fucking my virgin pussy, Daddy,” she chokes out bitterly and finally turns her head away from him.  
  
Kane laughs at her meager defiance as he finally pulls out of her and pushes himself off of her body before getting off the bed. He watches with satisfaction as his cum starts to leak slowly out of her cunt. “Don’t even think about washing my cum out of your cunt, Clarke,” he says before walking out of her room, knowing she’ll obey him.  
  
He stands outside her closed door for a moment, waiting for her response and smiles in satisfaction when he hears her dissolving into uncontrollable sobs. He goes back to his wife, who doesn’t seem to have moved at all, and falls asleep quickly, sated and happy.  
  
The next morning, both Marcus and Abby are surprised when Clarke comes downstairs for breakfast, but for two totally separate reasons. Marcus had assumed she’d hide in her room for longer, and Abby hadn’t even known she was in the house, much less that her daughter experienced the wedding night she herself had refused to give him.

Clarke quickly explains about her friend’s illness, and the three sit quietly around the table. The quiet lasts only minuets before Abby gets a call from work and excuses herself. Marcus resists the urge to roll his eyes. No damn honeymoon there.  
  
And then it’s just him and Clarke. He unabashedly stares at her throughout breakfast, remembering the night before. He can picture her bouncing tits and the bruising around her right nipple from when he bit it as he came. He can feel the tightness of her cunt. He can hear her strained cry of ‘I love your cock, Daddy’ as she comes apart when he rapes her previously virgin pussy. He can even imagine his cum still leaking out between her legs right this moment, pooling in her panties as she eats. She would have obeyed his last command, he is certain of that much.

Silence reigns for the rest of the meal and Clarke never even looks up at him once. When Marcus finishes his eggs and looks to Clarke’s empty plate, he reaches for it to take it on his way back to the kitchen with him without a second thought.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” he hears her whisper as he walks away.  
  
He nearly drops the plates as he turns around to look at the girl. She seems horrified by her own words—as if she hadn’t intended to speak them—and he sees tears form in her eyes. She shakes her head in denial and Marcus watches her hands shake as she sets down the glass of orange juice she’d been holding. She panics and pushes her chair violently away from the table and runs back upstairs to her room, closing the door loudly behind her.

He imagines she locked it as well to prevent him from coming in after her.  
  
Marcus just smirks as he feels himself hardening in his pants. He thinks about the future as he puts the dishes in the sink. Abby’s going away for a week long conference next month, he recalls.

Maybe he’ll do well in this married life after all.


End file.
